


True Wings Of Freedom

by Hunter13Hawkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Fairies, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Angst, Harpies, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Mermaids, Sorcerer! Erwin, Sorcerers, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter13Hawkie/pseuds/Hunter13Hawkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»We have wings and yet we're not truly free.«</p><p>Young angel named Eren has been kept behind the Gates of Upper World ever since he was born. Even though he hasn't learnt to fly yet, he decides to take a small peak of the World Below. But something goes terribly wrong when Eren finds himself face to face with a cruelty of unknown world. With no way back, he's forced to run and hope to survive the night. </p><p>Mysterious duo comes to his aid, bringing him to the place where they've been taking care of lost mystical creatures and humans for years. Training to become stronger, group is trying to settle down the chaos and wars that have been happening for decades. Angel or not, Eren suddenly becomes a soldier, a hope with wings. </p><p>But how excatly did Eren ended up in the place he was forced to avoid? Why is so many creatures eager to get him? And what is the true background of the Upper World, the sacred place proven to be corrupted?</p><p>All Eren knows is to get in the sky and fight in order to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

The sun was steadily setting up, glowing in brilliant mixtures of autumn colors. During the day it would usually shone brightly accompanied by the blue sky and puffy white clouds. But those were just the bare images. The great walls blocked the view of a brilliant sky, only rays were visible to distinguish night and day.

 

Which was why a certain brunette was climbing up the ladder, clinging onto the ropes and not daring to look down. His extra limbs on back weren’t much of a help, even though they should. Wings should be nearly fully developed, but for now they were only good for maintaining balance.

 

Eren Yeager was still ranked as a fledgling – the one who can’t fly yet which in his eyes truly sucked. Others like Mikasa who was five years older than him could fly around as much as they wanted. They could see the sky and the world beyond, not just the stupid walls blocking the view. For a fledgling like him the only way to see it was to climb. Otherwise he could just spread both of his wings, flap a couple of times and be on top in no time. He tried to fly ever since he had seen Mikasa fly for the first time. She had looked so majestic, wind blowing through her hair and whirl being created as she had flown above him.

He had been envious of her and yet patiently waited for each feather to grow. Eren had even gone as far as grooming, washing and strengthening them each passing day. It was almost hilarious to see him spending more time in bathroom than her, paying attention to his wings more than any other part of his body.

 

It has been almost five years since his first attempt to fly which ended by a nasty fall due to undeveloped wings. Even now, as embarrassing as it was, Eren still had so called “baby feathers”, fluffy feature similar to baby teeth. Until they fell off by themselves in order to make a space for the real thing there was no way to fly or at least glide. 

With one last pull, Eren finally reached the top of the wall, gasping from both exhaustion and excitement. The moment he witnessed what lay beyond the wall his wings twitched and voice let out a shout of amazement. Despite the sun almost disappearing, he could still sort out the greenery of woods, blue of the water and grey of the mountains through thick clouds. Fledgling could feel the touch of the world that was close and yet far.

 

His place was after all inside the Gates with various names. People from below called it Heaven or The Upper World. Little did they know that it was actually a complex of mighty buildings located at the highest mountain well hidden by the clouds and air currents.

Only the best of the best could leave the Gates and that’s where Eren was aiming. The highest ranked angels were entrusted to important missions, beyond the Gates mostly. Though those were rare and faced much more danger than any other.

 

“So beautiful…” Eren spread the wings, feeling the chilling breeze and the last warmth of the setting sun. View was priceless and more extraordinary than he ever imagined. To be honest, he wasn’t supposed to be there, walking on the walls. Only members of Garrison, the Gate Keepers were allowed there. If he were to be found, punishment would definitely await for him in form of house arrest. No telling what Mikasa would do with him for getting in trouble again.

 

But for now, fledgling cut away all the worries, enjoying the new experience. His plan was to let Mikasa think he went picking the berries, have a quick look over the walls, grab the basket filled with already gathered soft fruit and run home as nothing happened. He already fulfilled first three steps, only the remaining two were left. Even though he wished to look on the world below more, time was ticking, making him go back. He went back to the ladder only to instantly step back.

 

Group of Gate Keepers were there, deep in conversation.

 

“Shit..” Eren mumbled, thinking what to do. He could wait for them to leave, but there was no telling when they would leave. Plus from the look of their coats they were the part of the night watch. Gates weren’t surveyed much through the day as they were during the night when creatures from below dared to lurk around the Gates.

The first option was out of the question. Second one could work out, though it was quite risky. Drawing a deep breath and folding the wings as close to his back as he could, fledgling quietly sneaked towards the next ladder that was around half a mile away. The whole time Eren focused in making silent, quick steps with back lowered to hide his figure. He also needed to pay attention to the edge, because one wrong move could give away his position in form of tiny stone pieces chipping off.

 

So far he was doing great, group didn’t notice him and ladder was closer by each passing minute. When the ladder was in front of him, Eren was relieved.

 

Only to notice a Gate Keeper flying above him.

 

“Hey you there! What are you doing here?” man dressed in a grey cloak shouted rather angrily. Eren recognized him as one of the men who he had seen with the group minutes ago. Now that he was closer, boy could clearly see his uniform.

 

Those guys didn’t belong to Garrison at all. Crest of unicorn belonged to elite angels who protected the ruler in the most inside part of the Gates.

So what the heck were they doing here in Wall Maria, the closest place to outside world? He doubted they were on duty, especially at such late hour. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Eren raced further, hoping to reach the next way down, another mile away. By now all other soldiers noticed him, some joining the chase and others running away, carrying various crates.

Crates with a royal symbol on them? Those belonged to the ruler, strictly forbidden for any other use than given from the top of elites. Fledgling couldn’t choose the worst place or time. The heck, he just became a witness of a crime inside the Gates that were claimed to be the safest place in universe.

 

“Damn it!” Eren hoped curse would somehow give him a speed he needed to outrun the flying chasers. Wrong, in matter of minutes he was pinned on the ground, his arm pressed against back. His wings were moving wildly, almost hitting the nearest soldier. When even the wings were immobilized by men’s heavily booted feet, boy lessened his struggling.

 

He screwed up… again.

 

Ever since he had learned to walk, Eren had been no stranger to trouble. Either if it was just a simple noise causing or not appearing on lessons on time, brunet was somehow responsible. But the current situation appeared to be much worse than anything he had occurred before.

 

“How much did he hear?” another soldier asked when landing next to the group.

“We don’t know, but brat saw the crates.” man holding Eren down replied, eyes sharpening when meeting boy’s.

“What should we do then? Lock him up? Make sure he will never speak again?” the one pinning the wings said viciously “Why don’t we just tie his wings and leave him outside the Gates?”

“Because he’s a mere fledgling.” the seemingly leading soldier said, pointing at flying limbs, part covered by puff in particular “And brats don’t just disappear if they can’t fly.”

“You’re right, they’ll notice him missing when checking the presence on lessons.” man joined the thoughts.

“Let go of me!” brunet gathered out the remaining strength, freeing his right wing. With it he managed to hit the man holding him down, enough for slipping off their grip. Despite the surprise, soldiers acted almost instantly flying after him in seconds. Boy continued to run, where he did not know. Soldiers were scattered everywhere, surrounding him as a pack of predators. Gasping as he fled there wasn’t much to think about the next move. He could only run and somehow hope everything was just a horrible nightmare from which will Mikasa soon wake him.

 

Suddenly he felt arms around his waist and neck, squeezing a choke out of him. The very same man with sadistic nature held him in painful grip while still flying around the Gates. But Eren still fought, punching, kicking and biting into coated man whose face carried a wide, almost sickening grin. Arm around his neck tightened, making him stop trashing. And yet fledgling’s wings weren’t ready to give up a fight since they remained hitting soldier’s face.

 

“Hold still you little bastard!” he shouted angrily as few of his companions flew closer “I’m seriously going to drop this fucking brat!”

“Don’t do anything reckless!” leading man tried to stop the strangling of the boy who already had trouble breathing.

“He’s right. Scouts will sooner or later connect boy’s disappearance with us.” other tried to persuade when seeing more and more color being drained out of Eren’s face.

“Heh, you mean those corpses with wings? They’re way too busy dying outside the Gates to notice anything.” man laughed rather forcedly.

 

Little he knew how much respect Eren had for scouts, also known as Survey Corps. He idolized them deeply; their bravery, their efforts to keep everyone safe, both inside and outside the walls and their desire to explore every bit of outside world. As much as it was beautiful it was deadly in every corner. Compared to Garrison or the Elites, scouts’ life expectancy was halved due to unpredictable threatening situations. Both humans and other creatures were constantly fighting in wars for territories, riches or plain enjoyment. If an angel would find himself between devil and the deep blue sea there was only a matter of time when would it perish. Angels just weren’t built for a war.

 

But Survey Corps never gave up and their insult was enough to trigger Eren’s anger. Like waking up from a slumber, boy drew his teeth into strangling arm. Blood covered the white of a shirt, making the captor yell out curses as Eren quickly pushed both arms away. Using undeveloped wings as a drive back to the Gates could actually work if the two soldiers wouldn’t grab him.

 

Just then a strong current blew through the struggling trio, Eren doing his best to get out of their grip and soldiers flapping their wings wildly to stay on the same spot. In the end weight was the one to decide. Angels were naturally lighter due to hollow bones in order to fly properly. But between everyone caught into the wind blast, Eren was the lightest. It blew him down to the World Below as he was a kite without a rope. Everything happened so fast that fledgling couldn’t even scream.

 

“What are we going to do now?” soldier panicked after getting back on Gates “I’m not going there just for some brat!”

“If you ask me, that’s perfect.” man clanged onto his wounded arm “Told you we should’ve got rid of him from the start.”

“Both of you shut up!” leader drowned out their complaints “We’re all going to pretend this never happened and was birdie’s own fault for trying to fly with puffed wings. If anyone asks, we were out doing our duty inside the palace, watchtower in particular.”

 

With no other words, soldier flew back to remaining members of his group, grabbing one of the boxes and telling further commands. The duo followed, with one of them staring into deep darkness covered by mists. There were still slight signs in clouds through which fledgling had fallen, soon becoming less visible. Dark was the ultimate enemy by taking both sight and safety, while giving the predators an advantage. Loud thundering was the all but the good news to be added.

If Eren was lucky enough to survive the fall, he had barely an hour in maximum to stay alive in the gruesome world. After all, he was just a stupid little brat.

 

…

 

Feeling of freefalling was felt many times, but never as harsh as it was now. Air was literally cutting through his body, feathers being ripped off and something wet damping his face. Eren didn’t know what to do when falling closer to the ground, noticing the tall green-brown things known as the trees. Whenever he had attempted to fly but failed to do it, he would wrap his wings around body like a cocoon. In most of the cases it had prevented any further damage to other parts.

Brunet quickly coiled the wings around himself though he had trouble in form of pushing force. Lastly he was secured in his wrap-up of feathers, hoping they would last such a fall. His shaking hands were around the chest, covering yet another vital point. For now he could only pray that he would land somewhere safe, away from the creatures that killed in order to eat. Or the ones killing without any reason.

 Thought if he would survive or not was so horrible he couldn’t even think.

 

Suddenly he felt sharp pointed objects at every part of wing cocoon. Curiosity nearly got him to spread the wings, but a tiny peak was enough to give up the crazy idea. He was falling through branches that broke under his small form. Each time he hit one more feathers were ripped out of the wings. The pain he felt was as his hair was being plucked out and back kicked until he hit the flat wetness.

 

Eren knew what water was; he’d seen the streams inside the Gates but never seen such a big puddle in which he landed. The moment he tried to take a breath he realized he couldn’t breathe. Using seemingly undamaged legs he kicked the way to the surface. Gasping for air filling his lungs Eren nearly freaked out at the unknown location. It didn’t look like it did from Upper World at all. There were trees and big puddle known as a lake, but instead of bursting out with life it felt dead. Trees were covered by blackness, probably due to the fire and lake lacked vegetation for some reason.

 

Angel immediately clambered under the big rock while fighting with piercing pain all over his body. He was tired from all that has happened in one single evening, trying to ease the aches by gentle strokes. Eren yearned for his warm bed, almost imagining himself in it and Mikasa tucking him in blanket while her wings would slide through his small figure. Then they would sleep peacefully until waking up for breakfast before the lessons.

Thinking of food made his tummy grumble. When was the last time he ate anything? School lunch consisting of smashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and mushrooms along with a piece of bread was already used for energy. Angels needed more energy, meaning eating regularly in small portions. But the dinner waiting for him back home had probably got cold already. There was no telling how worried Mikasa might’ve been. By now she must’ve realized him being late and going around asking if anyone had seen him.

 

“If only I didn’t climb up the wall… why do I always get in situations like this?” Eren squeezed knees to his chest and wings though painfully wrapped around his form, shivering from the growing coldness. World below was indeed a rough one. He knew it wasn’t pretty as he had imagined, but reality still kicked him hard.

Eren needed to get back home somehow, though he didn’t have a slightest idea how. He didn’t even know where he was to begin with. Air current just carried him to some godforsaken place inhabited only by death.

 

Sudden noises of wings flapping somewhere near made him stir, searching for the source. Were they already looking for him? Was Mikasa’s overprotection actually proved to be affective? Yes, despite the misty night he could sort out a pair of wings and female figure coming closer. It was definitely the raven haired coming to his rescue. Eren spread his hurt wings from the temporal shelter he’d made to welcome familiar face.

 

Only to be pinned on the ground by huge claws emerging from ruffled wings. Eren was practically frozen from fear when realizing who the person really was. It might’ve resembled Mikasa a bit from the distance, but looking at her in detail she looked different entirely. Instead of black, short cut raven hair, female creature had bright locks pointing in every direction. Wings were actually part of her arms, ending with talons which were without a doubt as sharp as the swords. Talons also covered the feet that were holding Eren’s down, already drawing blood from the ankles.

 

As the blood drops formed into tiny stream, female’s nostrils widened as she licked her lips. Poor fledgling trembled as she leaned down to lick the blood off boy’s bleeding wrists.

 

“Tell me little one…” she proceed to biting down, making him scream out of pain “What are you doing so far from home?”

 

The right hand grabbed fistful of brown locks while left one moved to caress his chin. Eren shut his eyes not daring to look into the ones of a monster. Female was no other than a harpy, creature similar to his kind and yet so different in multiple ways. While angels swore the policy of not killing any other creatures and living in harmony, harpies done the exact opposite. They weren’t just killing for food since they were carnivores, but also sided with other creatures to kill out of pleasure. Harpies were after all built for killing. Hands and feet full of blunt talons, top of the wings pointed to cut and feathers anything but soft. Eren even heard stories of harpies that had an ability to shoot feathers as they were human arrows.

 

“Are you mute?” harpy whispered giving him chills to flinch away. Not amused by his actions, she lifted him up, holding onto the collar of his shirt. Eren yelped from his own wounds stinging due to the brute touch. If it were for another angel like before, brunette wouldn’t hesitate to fight back no matter how injured he was.

 

 But harpy was a totally different story. Angel would be held back by a law, harpy wasn’t.

 

“Too bad if you’re are.” claw cut into tanned flesh “I like to play with my food.”

 

Moment the word food was said, Eren instantly realized in just what kind of horror he was caught. Slipping out of her hold he ran away using the energy of pure fear. He didn’t care where, just away from the monster. This really wasn’t his day. For the second time he was being chased by some mad person. Only difference was that instead of house arrest, death awaited him.

As he ran he felt an actual state of his injured limbs. Besides being soaked to the bone by dirty lake water, bruisers forming and slight sprains, wings didn’t seem to move at all. Before he could’ve at least had used them to accelerate a bit or even float for a short amount of time. Now they were just a dead weight slowing him down. Something must’ve happened during the fall to completely immobilize his wings.

Eren grabbed them by arms in order not to trip over them. They were after all twice his body size long when fully spread. His feet stumbled over the roots and rocks, but every time he crushed on the ground he immediately got up. His stubbornness to survive was what shouted in his mind to go forward. But where? Everywhere he looked were burned trees and flat ground without any way out.

 

“Why won’t you fly? I’ve already given you a ten minute head start.” unwanted voice chuckled from above him. His life-death situation just turned into a game of chase to entertain some sick mind of a harpy. Eren didn’t dare to reply as he tightened his hold of the wings and continued running. He passed the endless path of trees, each scratching him or tearing his clothes consisting of simple green tunic and white pants. Shoes were lost during his fall as well as the thin cape that would protect him from the sharp objects.

 

Speaking of them, two pointy claws suddenly wrapped around his waist, carrying him off the ground. Eren went hitting them with fists and kicked wildly, but predator didn’t let go. Instead she flew up and when reaching point higher than trees, dropped the struggling angel.

 

This time Eren’s wings were unable to protect him. All he could do was curl up in a ball and hope he would land on something soft. Wrong, any soft grass had died out long time ago, leaving only hard rocks.

 

When hitting the ground, brunette felt major cracks in his arm, legs and chest. Pain was unbearable and unlike before it wouldn’t stop. Eren cried out in agony as he tried to get in some sort of position in order to hurt less. Wings still remained unmovable otherwise they would be twisting around along with the boy. His tears were soon out, trying to forget the current situation. He just wanted to wake up from a nightmare full of fear and pain.

 

“So that’s why won’t you fly.” harpy leaned over him as he shook uncontrollably. She lifted his right wing, going through the soaked puff and pulled a fistful of it. Eren again screamed feeling the pain compared to a whole bunch of hair being pulled out. More he cried wider her sadistic grin had become. It was almost as she was related to the soldier angel that had wanted to kill him, except she was enjoying his agony a way more.

 

“Such pretty little wings…” she stroked them lovingly “… too bad they’re so easy to break!”

 

If wings might’ve been damaged before, they were definitely right now. Not only they were sensitive in the first place, they were the angel’s most vulnerable part. Eren thought he’d just die before harpy would be done with her fun. He could barely see through the blindness of pain surrounding his mind.

She on the other hand continued plucking his baby feathers that were still strongly attached. With each pluck fledgling let out a hoarse scream until he had no voice left.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll just get rid all of your fluffy feathers so you can be a man.” harpy giggled, claws ripping the tunic “I’m not keen on killing younglings, but I bet you taste sweeter.”

 

Her claws pressed on the part of chest under which broken ribs made fledgling’s breathing difficult.

 

“My friend ate an angel once...” she whispered on his flinching ear “He said you taste just like heaven itself. I wonder if a taste of a fledgling is any better.”

 

Harpy was seriously going to end his life, just there in the middle of forest clearing. There was no one there, heck entire forest lacked life and he got there just to lose his own. Pain going through his throbbing head made him dizzy as he began to losing his conciseness.

 

Oh well at least he was able to see the cruel world that he thought to be beautiful.

 

…

 

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” shout directed to someone else was heard. Eren could only hear distant voices.

 

Whoever replied to the question didn’t seem to be talking the same language. Words sounded sophisticated and wise as well as the person who pronounced them. Next moment something flashed and hit the ground, dangerously close to Eren’s head.  

Though blow wasn’t meant for him but the creature that was probably pretty pissed about it.

 

“Find your own food!” she spread the wings threatening as trying to prove to be bigger.

“Sorry, but I don’t eat shit such as poultry.” the same voice that cursed reappeared closer. Fledgling forced his eyes open a bit, gasping at the sight of another pair of wings right in front of him. Those were jet black, illuminating in the moonlight. Winged person tackled harpy on the ground, using feet to hold her flying limbs down as he put hands around her neck. Moves of the black winged were fast; he practically span while fighting the dodging harpy. Minutes of quick hand to hand combat ended with man tangling her arms on the back, also securing talons on feet.

 

Fight seemed to be already decided when female let out piercing cry, spreading through the forest. If Eren’s arms hadn’t broken, he would’ve covered them from noise cracking his ears. Other person who seemed to be a companion of the one fighting off the monster got closer to him while using a glowing staff to observe him.

 

“This is bad... He might not make it!” he stated to the winged person, still pinning the female down.

“No shit.” other bended harpy’s arms further as she continued to shout “What the fuck are we still doing here then, Eyebrows? Just pick the brat and get back to the castle!”

 

Before he could reply, more cries awfully similar to the one harpy had made were heard. Black winged proceeded to cover her mouth, only to get bitten and then earning a stab of a talon into his shoulder. She waved her sharp hand to cut him into the wing when another blast came from the staff other man was holding.

 

“I’ll buy you some time; you get back to the castle with kid! You’ll be obviously faster, especially now that she called for her flock!” man shouted then changed to that weird language again, casting bright blast of lightning towards the sky. Two loud thuds announced he hit the targets.

It was too dark to see clearly, but from the look of it there were two male harpies there; one muscular one with the same bright wings as the female and another much taller with darker ones. Despite being hit, both got up in seconds, one flying towards Eren and other towards the black winged. Taller one reached for the fledgling, who tried to back off from him, when man stuck the staff into the ground, murmuring confusing words.

Next moment glowing shield appeared out of nowhere, sending the tall harpy into the nearest rock where it landed dazzled. Seeing what happened to him, other male harpy tried to break the shield as well only the experience the same action.

 

In the meanwhile black winged took an advantage of the situation in order to quickly fly back to his companion who still controlled the shield. Even though he casted it many times before, he still wasn’t quite used to how much energy it drained from him. By the time the other scooped the injured angel into his arms, man’s shield began to lose its effect and harpies recovering from damage.

 

“Are you sure you can make it?” he asked, trying to calm down the brunet who for some reason was trying to get from out of his hands “Hey, quit it you little shit!”

“I can handle them for few more minutes. If I don’t make it back in ten minutes send Mike and Petra to my aid.” man took the staff out of the ground.

“Tsk... If you say so Eyebrows.” he spread the wings and with few flaps already glided above the trees. Behind him more blasts occurred along with shouts that belonged both to the man and bird-monsters.

 

Black winged didn’t look back as he fully trusted the person with magical abilities. He only speeded, making fledgling in his arms open mouthed. By now Eren stopped struggling even though he had gone through an experience of being carried by a stranger more than once in a single day. Man with black wings didn’t seem to be interested in him as an enemy or predator, but as a lost youngling. True he was carrying him rather harshly, probably due to the increasing speed and from the look in his narrowed eyes he wasn’t really enjoying of being a savior.

 

Yet a light of hope blinked inside of a fledgling. A while ago he had been sure that his life was going to end in most gruesome way possible. But those two strangers appeared out of nowhere, risking their own lives to take him to safety.

 

Where were they really taking him? Other man mentioned the castle and from what Eren knew humans build that kind of buildings as well. Sure the black winged was instructed to take him there. Then what? Brunet felt dizzier due to losing blood from the deep cuts and yet was eager to know what the duo is going to do with him.

 

“Sir…” Eren whispered politely, hoping man won’t be mad on him.

“What is it brat?” tone didn’t change still as cold as before. Boy immediately stayed quiet, hoping that he won’t be dropped because of his big mouth.

 

“Oi! If you wish to ask me something then fucking do it!” man avoided the cliff further of the forest “I can’t exactly give you a lecture while saving your ass.”

 

Background soon became more lively grass field, slowly growing into the hills. Moon shone brightly in that area so fledgling could see the face of his carrier. Thin eyebrows rested above the always narrowed grey eyes and lips pressed into serious expression. His hair was cut short with neatly combed side bangs. One eye seemed to focus into what lay in front of him as other stared into mess of feathers and blood in his arms.

It took some time before Eren could utter his question.

 

“Where… are you… taking me?” boy still shook from the terror he had been forced to endure.

“Headquarters.” raven haired replied simply “Anything else?”

“Why did you… save me?” angel got a bit of courage back to stop his uncontrollable shaking. He partly knew the answer though. One of them had wings, so he was probably an angel as well as himself. It was an angel policy to help fellow man of their kind. But that didn’t explain why the man’s wings were jet black instead of white. Only the wings of the harpies could bear colors other than white. Did that mean man was actually a harpy? Eren instantly paled as he carefully looked into eyes of unknown creature.

 

“I saved you because Eyebrows ordered me to. I’m bound to carry out his every command.” man said boringly, looking straight into boy’s terrified eyes.

“But why?” angel still wasn’t satisfied with an explanation.

“Because he’s fucking nice! That’s why, brat.” black winged grew annoyed by a babbling fledgling.

 

Eren luckily sensed his annoyance and snuggled closer to him, away from his look. Man continued flying without a word and that’s when fledgling finally experienced how the flight feels like.

 

Freedom… word echoing through his head, reminding him why he wanted to leave the Gates. So far there was only fear and cruelty, but now there was the beauty. Angel glanced up the sky at the stars that were despite being more distant brighter when shining down. Stars and warmth from man’s hands had the similar effect as the Mikasa’s voice before he would fell asleep. Soon, his eyelids slipped down, balled fists lessened and gasps turned into sleepy moans.

 

By the time black winged landed on top of the castle’s watchtower, fledgling was already sleeping soundly, clenching onto man’s shirt. The group of four people that awaited his arrival was speechless, their looks pointed into curled child in his hands.

 

“Why are you staring idiots? Get fuck back to the night cleaning!”  

 

 

    

 


	2. Wings of Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa searches for Eren with another angel as Eren finds himself with unknown people. 
> 
> There might be spoilers if you haven't read chapter 49 of manga - nothing majorily SNK plot related, but still marked as spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm terribly sorry, for not A SINGLE UPDATE during those months. I had exams and seminar papers to do, not to mention keeping up with my social life (which may sound akward as an excuse). But from now on I'll make at least one update every week (either on this fic, other known as Warm Me Up or another that will be posted sometime this week - I counted my ideas in FANFIC NOTEBOOKS - did I mentioned that I already have the second one, since the first one has no place left? - and there are more than ten of them! - I'll surely have tough time deciding which one to post - if you have any suggestions, meaning what kind of genres or stories you like you can leave that in comments - I'll be more than happy to shorten the list of fanfics with your help).
> 
> Also for the ones who know me in real life - YOU'RE FREE TO KICK MY BUTT WHENEVER I FORGET TO UPDATE. 
> 
> So, enjoy the chapter. XD

Young black haired girl stirred the steaming mixture of milk and rice for the twentieth time when constantly glancing through window. Milky rice might not sound a lot for a dinner, but along with berries and homemade sweet rolls it was just enough for a meal before bed. Sky has been dark for a while which got her worried. True Eren was basically known for his lateness for every possible occasion and yet he would never miss dinner even if he got stuck into the weirdest trouble. 

Pot started bursting with heat, announcing it has been cooked enough. Mikasa sighed as she removed it from stone stove. After putting it on the table, steam filled the room with tasty aroma of sweetly prepared rice. Everything was ready, only her brother needed to show up so they could begin. Eren actually wasn’t her real brother since angels weren’t born the same way as humans, but they were together as long as she could remember,giving her every right to call him so. Brunet never minded their sibling relationship, only when she had her overprotective rage maybe,and despite not showing it, he loved her just as much as she loved him.  
Knocking on the door kicked her out of thinking as she practically dashed through the hallways towards the main door, ready to greet her late brother. She’d probably give him a lecture later to not worry her like that the next time and question him where he had been roaming around to get home at such late hour.

Only to meet face to face with much taller, black haired boy whose freckles immediately confirmed she was mistaken.

“Marco?” a bit of disappointment left her trembling lips “What is it?”  
“I’m terribly sorry for rushing it like that, but I haven’t managed to finish today’s assignment yet. I need Eren’s notes since we got paired together and each observed from different point of view. I would ask Thomas, Mina, Franz or Hannah, but that would be cheating.” he said without taking a breath, few scrolls nearly falling out of his hands.  
“Marco, Eren is…” Mikasa didn’t know how to put it.  
“Oh, are the two of you having dinner? It sure smells like it.” Marco caught the smell coming from still untouchable meal “It’s alright I can wait until you finish.”  
“That’s not it Marco, Eren isn’t here yet.” girl finally stated a decent reply “He went to pick some berries for dinner.”  
“Isn’t a bit late for that? I mean lights out is in an hour and even I risked a bit by coming all the way here.” he said, making her spread her wings in panic as she flew towards the Gates “Mikasa!”

Black haired was well aware of just how overprotective Mikasa was, but even this sudden rush appeared completely unexpected. Dropping the scrolls he flew after her, noticing her wings flapping quickly in order to fly faster. He barely caught up to her once she landed near the spot where a whole bunch of soft fruit was growing. Eren couldn’t fly, but the path between their house and here was less than twenty minutes of walking apart. Either Eren found another berry growing spot or what Mikasa suspected more, followed his curiosity and while exploring new places got himself into another set of trouble. Girl sighed as she looked around for any clues that might answer her desperate questions.  
Marco on the other hand, who was still catching his breath after a quick flight, had pretty much no clue what was going on. He knew something was off, just not what exactly.

“Mikasa…” he was going to ask when the said female seemed to notice something, instantly flying up until reaching the top of the Gates. Without a second thought Marco did the same, seeing a green fabric in her hands, reflecting the last remaining drops of the sunlight. Observing it closer, his eyes pointed to poorly done, but noticeable Survey Corps emblem sewn into a light coat.  
There was no doubt; the coat belonged to Eren. Mikasa clearly remembered how brunet had yearned to have a real coat of Survey Corps. Since the cloth was impossible to get, boy had borrowed sewing set from a friend and made the emblem himself. 

“It’s Eren’s…” Mikasa muttered, clenching onto the fabric “But, what is it doing all the way here?”  
“Perhaps he lost it and wind blew it here.” freckled angel assumed.  
“Wind currents are strong, but not to the point of lifting an object behind wind blocking structure.” she said, trying to find an explanation.  
“How did it get here then?” Marco attempted to not sound negative.

Mikasa gasped when noticing another object that didn’t make her fear any better. Tiny basket, half way empty and the rest of its content scattered near the ladder. She didn’t want to believe it. No way was Eren daring enough to climb up the ladder. Not only she, but teachers and all angel branches forbid any fletching to enter the top of the Gates. Especially not during the evening time.  
Conditions were changing so unpredictably that even members of Garrison needed to wear specialized gear to remain on wall. If wind currents would appear to be too strong, they used hooks which they used to pull themselves back to the wall. Fledgling with light weight and without an ability to fly stood no chancesagainst the powerful wind blasts.

“Hey the lights out is in less than an hour, what are you doing here?” wing flapping and gear clanking was heard.

In front of the duo, a member of Garrison landed, his brown eyes narrowing at the sight of them. Marco flinched at the idea of getting caught at the wrong time and place as Mikasa stayed completely calm, basket and coat still in her hands. Angel stepped closer, realizing who the duo of youngsters actually was.

“Mikasa?And… Marco is it?” man’s eyes met with relived Mikasa’s.  
“Mr. Hannes.” she stated simply, recognizing the angel who was also legally her and Eren’s guardian.  
“What are you…” Hannes was going to form a question when girl interrupted.  
“Have you seen Eren?” she asked, making the blond man draw a quick breath.  
“Eren? Isn’t he at home?” he casually scratched the back of his head “Did he get himself in another mess?”  
“I hope not, but he was supposed to be back already. Please Mr. Hannes! Tell me you’ve seen him!” Mikasa’s usual cool tone turned into desperate one “I found his coat.”  
“Here? But that would only mean…” Hannes stopped when seeing signs of tear forming in Mikasa’s eyes “Look, I’ll go ask other Garrison members and if no one saw Eren, we’ll organize a search party. In the meanwhile, you two get back to your houses.”  
“No, I want to help!” she refused, her glare accompanying the determination “He’s my brother!”

The word brother was said without any denial. When things had been regarding Eren, Mikasa had made sure to always be around. Hannes knew from experience how much the brunet meant to her, but that was dangerous even for her.

“Mikasa look.” he put arms around her shoulders “You might be on top of your class, but you’re still too young not to mention inexperienced. Don’t forget you’ve been flying for only five years. This may seem like a lot to you, but that isn’t enough for flying above the Gates.” 

Despite everything, she knew he was right and if she would get hurt, they’d need to focus on her and not looking for Eren. After all, she was ranked as youngster, slightly higher than Eren.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him.” Hannes ruffled the top of her head, exchanging looks with Marco “Make sure the both of you make back safely.”

Freckled angel nodded as he lightly squeezed Mikasa’s hand and dragged her off the Gates. The way back was much slower with she being quiet and Marco not daring to say anything. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of what might’ve happened to her brother. Did he climb up to check the World Below? Most definitely. If there was one thing Eren was curious about besides flying of course was what lay beyond the walls.  
Mikasa literally scolded herself for being so careless. What if he was caught in the strong wind current and blown far away? What if he was somewhere dangerous, unable to protect himself even though she knew he was a fighter? Despite fighting experience, World Below was still the whole new level, not to mention deadly carnivorous creatures lurking at anything moving.  
Once her hand reached for doorknob of the house she couldn’t take it anymore. Before doors could be fully opened she stumbled on her knees, sobbing at her helplessness. If it weren’t for Hannes’s orders she would go looking for Eren until her wings would give up. Noway would she just wait until grownups finish flying around, only to confirm that Eren is indeed missing. What then? Go to places where he might’ve been, delaying any real searching expeditions until it is too late?

“Mikasa.” she felt Marco’s arms around her shoulders, realizing she wasn’t alone “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”  
“You should go back to your house Marco.” girl gently pushed him away, despite needing his comfort.  
“Look I’m not going to leave you in the state you’re in. Knowing you and Eren, you could as well do something insane, not helping him at all.” he slightly raised his voice, surprising the black haired.  
“Marco I…” Mikasa was prepared to argue even though it was practically useless.  
“Please, just wait if only for a while to see what we’re dealing with.” Marco led her back to dining room where food was still intact “Otherwise you’ll get a suicidal nickname as well.”

Black haired held onto the red scarf as she forced a smile. 

…

 

There was only dark. The unwanted blackness that he had a feeling it swallowed him without a chance of ever escaping its claws.  
Not just dark, there was pain too. 

Where exactly?

Everywhere. His body felt as it was torn apart, bones shattered to tiny pieces and wings hurting so much that he wasn’t sure if they were still attached to him. He wasn’t moving, not even knowing if he could. For the fact he could be dead, dropped into cruelty of the barely known world.

But what was this pleasant feeling of warmth? And refreshing liquid running down his throat? 

With whatever strength he managed to pull, he pushed the heavy weight off his eyelids. The image was blurry at first, but gradually he could sort out the surroundings. He was in a room with not much furniture in it, only a bed he was currently laying on and closets. There was also a person standing next to the only door and another one leaning over him with cup pressed to Eren’slips. Taking some time to adapt the closer vision, Eren sorted out blond hair, crystal blue eyes and surprisingly long ears. If it weren’t for the flat chest, angel would assume that person was a girl, not to mention he even sounded feminine. 

“Are you awake? How are you feeling?” blond asked, wiping Eren’s drenched forehead with other hand.

Eren tried to reply which only resulted in coughing fit. Other boy immediately let him drink the rest of water as the other person came closer. Brunette whose hair was tied in high ponytail and glasses reflecting the light of the oil lamp was nothing but comforting. Her grin also revealed a set of sharp canine fangs, scaring a shit out of Eren.  
He once read about creatures called vampires who fed on other creatures’ blood. If he wasn’t mistaken the woman was just that. Though he was a bit confused about current situation.  
Why a vampire and another creature, for which he assumed was an elf, were in the same room with him? If logic was in anyway presented vampire was supposed to be either attacking him or a weak looking elf next to him. After all, vampires are always driven by their bloodlust.

“Hanji, he isn’t responding.” elf said, removing the cup away.  
“Just give the poor thing some time. I’m sure he’s pretty shaken up due to harpies nearly killing him.” vampire by the name Hanji said, joining the side next to the elf “How are Shorty and Erwin doing by the way?”  
“Erwin is fine, only minor injuries. As for Captain… he got injured pretty badly.” boy replied as fixed the edges of the blanket.  
“How come? He seemed completely alright when handing the angel to me.” she said with a hint of a surprise.  
“Well one of the harpies managed to cut deep into his shoulder. Cut itself isn’t that bad, but harpy seemed to possess poisonous claws. It will take at least a day until poison gets out.” elf explained as his hand ran through angel’s wet but soft locks.

So the black winged angel was injured because of him. He had said he saved him due to other’s command, not too happy about it. Still, why he’d pushed his own life in order to save other’s even though angels were the most fragile creatures ever existing? Though for an angel he had fought quite good as he had an experience in close combat. He nearly reminded him of Mikasa since his build was incredibly fit, awfully similar to hers.  
By now his vision as well as other senses became fully cleared up. Pain was still presented, but he forced himself to at least try moving either of his limbs. By the time he got second thoughts of lifting his arm it was already too late. Blazing feeling immediately spread all over his upper part of body, making him scream out in agony. Elf reacted instantly, grabbing Eren’s arm and started whispering in unknown language. The whole arm started glowing for some reason as pain soon began to fade, calming the angel down.

“You shouldn’t move too much.” elf said, putting the aching limb back to the bedside “Otherwise you’ll be laying here a lot longer.”  
“Who… are you?” Eren found the voice that wasn’t fully used for previous scream. When asking he tried to avoid creepy look of curiosity coming from the vampire. From the look of it, he could already tell that Hanji person was mad.  
“I’m Armin.” blond replied with a smile. If there was one thing that made elves equally fragile as angels it was the same kind nature that elf was currently showing by taking the pain away. According to some of the lessons, elves were one of the rare creatures that knew how to use magic. Eren was curious to know more, but was cut off by vampire whose eyes were filled with enthusiasm.

“Oh, aren’t you the cutest thing!” Hanji nearly proceeded to grab the frightened angel before Armin pushed her away “How do you use your wings? How fast can you get? Oh, can you actually harden them?”

Flood of questions was the last thing Eren expected. Staring into a face of excited brunette, angel could only curl into a ball under the blanket, hoping nothing else would follow.

“Hanji, you’re scaring him.” Armin tried the impossible to get blanket off “Didn’t you say yourself to give him some time?”  
“I did, but aren’t you eager to know about them? I mean angels haven’t been seen for years! This could be opportunity for the new scientific discovery!” Hanji’s eyes practically gleamed.  
“I don’t know what’s more dangerous about you, the fact that you’re vampire or mad scientist.” Armin whispered as he finally managed to get blanket off “I’m sorry about Hanji, but she gets outbursts whenever she sees rare magical creatures.”

Eren blinked as he steadily uncurled, though his arms remained around his body protectively. 

“Are you… going to drain all… my blood from me?” angel said, prepared to run if that was really the case. He lost a lot of blood during the encounter with a harpy after all and vampire probably decided to let him time to regain some of the blood, only to feast upon it later.

Duo gave him a look of confusion as they both began to laugh, especially Hanji.

“Goodness no!” brunette couldn’t stop grinning since she finally realized why angel was so jumpy about her “I’m vegetarian.”  
“Huh?” Eren slightly relaxed, but still remained careful.  
“Vampires don’t only feed on human blood.” elf began to explain “The nutrients they require can also be found in other kinds of foods.”  
“Meaning, I won’t take a single drop of your blood. At least not to drink it.” Hanji said the last word with a slight of excitement “Since we’re also talking about that kind of thing, can I take a look of your wings?”  
“Why?” angel grabbed the edges of his flying limbs, protecting them due to instinct and his long-waited urge to fly.  
“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll only check for injuries. We didn’t want to turn you over when you were unconscious.”Hanji explained as she already proceeded to remove blanket off Eren.  
“We won’t hurt you, I promise.” Armin gently patted angel’s shoulder and only when Eren saw elf’s eyes full of kindness, he let vampire touch him.

Despite Hanji literally looking like a mad person, she was surprisingly careful when moving angel’s limp body. His clothes were replaced by pants and plain shirt that had cuts made in order for wings to get out. Other than that he had nothing on. Clothes he had worn before were probably thrown away since mud, tearing and pretty much everything took a great tool on them.  
Eren remained still as vampire slid through wings, hoping they weren’t damaged too much. Wings were in fact his pride that he had been watching over practically from the day he was born. Not only that, he would spend hours grooming and washing them, anything so they would grow faster. He had even flapped with them for no reason in order to build up needed strength.

But all the effort had he put into preparing for a long awaited flight was now ruined.

Harpy had managed to tear off every single baby feather, leaving bleeding spots that still throbbed with pain. Some other feathers that weren’t meant for flying were missing as well. Whenever Hanji touched the plucked part of his wings, Eren barely hold back his tears. He felt naked, robbed of his dreams he worked so hard to happen. Angel clearly remembered how Mikasa and some other young angels had told him far too many times that he should also prepare to face the failure. At those times he had said he would never give up, even if it turned out impossible. 

Was it really that simple as he had said it would be? No, it hurt far more. Just a simple act of curiosity brought him here, being taken care of total strangers that weren’t even his kind. Tears nearly started slipping out of his eyes as Hanji patted his head with satisfied grin.

“You’re missing quite a lot of flying feathers, but in the matter of time they will grow back. Can you flap with them a bit? Just to check moving functions.” she asked, studying the part where significant limbs were attached to the back.  
“I’ll… try.” Eren wasn’t entirely sure if he should do that due to constant pain in them.  
“Don’t push yourself too much. Just relax and make little steps.” Armin assured him as Eren nodded and focused into movement in his back. Slowly wings began to twitch, Hanji immediately pulling a notepad out of her pocket, scribing down the information as she constantly observed him. Eren felt slight building up ache, but proceeded to unfolding them. Both Armin and Hanji needed to step away a bit due to size of wings. Despite more than a half feathers missing they were still huge, nearly didn’t fitting the room as the edges touched the walls. Even though ache wouldn’t end, Eren lifted and lowered them, making tiny flaps as the newly born fletching. 

“Alright that would be it!” vampire exclaimed as she put away the notepad, drawing a sigh of relief from boy who almost inaudibly winced from pain.  
“How is he?” Armin asked while helping angel back into previous position on bed.  
“Well from the previous check and now, I’d say he’ll need to take it easy for a while. All broken bones are fortunately set to heal up, though harsh movements might interfere with the process. As for the wings…” Eren flinched fearing for the worst “Need some medicine for feathers to grow back. Also since they’re so sensitive healing will take a little longer than the rest of the other limbs.”

Eren was relieved to hear that, instantly relaxing against the pillow. He was going to be alright, harpy didn’t cause him nerve damage like he feared it did. For a moment he thought about an old Survey Corps member whose wings had been seriously injured during one of expeditions. Even after the years his wings had never truly healed up. He could have moved them and taken short flights, but never had stayed in air for more than ten minutes.

“How do you feel? Do you need anything?” Armin’s voice knocked him out of thinking, realizing that Hanji left the room.  
“Little dizzy.” Eren replied as he drank the rest of the water offered by an elf.  
“Hanji went to retrieve medication for your wings. It’s great if you wash up a bit so medicine will work more effectively.” blond beckoned to the other door that angel hadn’t been able to notice before, presumably leading towards bathroom “I’ll help you so don’t worry.”

Elf sure was an embodiment of kindness due to constant gentle pats and friendly smiles. Carefully Eren began to sit up, surprisingly no longer in pain. The time he had been dropped by a harpy, he had sworn that every single bone cracked under the painful force of gravity. Limbs were still hurting, but not like as they were broken. 

“Is it okay to move?” he asked as Armin brought out a long beautifully decorated staff.  
“Well, Erwin casted a healing spell on you, so your bones are nearly healed up. Though normal movements could still be a bit painful.” blond replied while browsing through bind papers “Now where did I put that floating spell?”  
“Spell? Erwin?” Eren heard him mention that name before.  
“Oh, Erwin is in charge of this castle and pretty much everyone who lives here. He’s also an elf like me.” blond continued searching for the right words.  
“You mean he can use magic? Oh, does that mean you can use it as well?” sparkle of adventure returned to his previous blank face.  
“I’m still learning, though I know some basics.” elf didn’t turn from the pages “He’s a good teacher.”  
“Show me!” it sounded more like a command than excited plead for a favor. 

In the end Armin found the spell he was looking for, but before casting it he held his staff near the couple of burnt out candles. Murmuring in sophisticated language, light surrounded his hand as out of sudden flames began to lighten the room from candles. 

“Wow, that’s amazing.” angel eagerly waited for more to happen “Can you do it again?”  
“I have something different in mind, now that I finally found the right spell.” Armin grinned “You better brace yourself for this.”  
“Huh?” Eren gave him a puzzled look as he was suddenly lifted off the bed. Spell was probably a floating one since he was dragged into bathroom and placed on the chair in the corner. Elf began filling the tub with water as angel still couldn’t get that he witnessed the real magic. He heard about it, even read about it but never actually seen it. Now he was with the very person whose specialty was casting spells and if he heard right there was another one like him somewhere in castle. 

Pleasant warmth filled the room as tub had enough hot water in it. Armin helped him with getting all his clothes off while staying modest and not looking at Eren’s private parts. Bath was exactly what angel needed as warm water made him forget all about the sore muscles and healing injuries. Elf also purred a pink colored substance into water, saying it was a healing extract of roses that should help him relax. Deplumated parts were stinging a bit, though rose medicine was doing its best to lessen it. Eren didn’t care if he was being taken care of by strangers of the cruel world anymore. They saved him from a certain death and healed all of his injuries. Certainly something that predator wouldn’t do. Although he was still kind of worried about that vampire was among them.  
“Armin?” Eren asked after he was cleaned and dry.  
“Yeah?” elf went to get the medicine bottle, left by Hanji.  
“How come… you have vampire here?” angel carefully sorted out uneasy question.  
“Well first of all Hanji isn’t the only vampire here. There are five or six more and I can assure you neither of them are dangerous.” blond explained while applying medicine over angel’s wings.  
“Why?” Eren was confused more by every minute.

Elf waited a bit before answering, since he focused more on the more seriously injured part of the wing.

“The castle where we are right now is the headquarters for organization Wings of Protection whose leader is Erwin. His main objectives are to help people on the run, despite the kind. All the vampires working for him were either exiled by their clans, survivors of massacres or simply abandoned as children. He’s also trying to end the wars happening all over the world. It might seem pointless, but his strategies and powers are amazing.” Armin told him as he was finished with one wing “That’s also why he and Captain came to your rescue.”  
“Who’s Captain?” Eren immediately remembered about black winged angel with swearing attitude and grumpy personality that carried him back to castle.  
“That’s not his actual name, everyone just calls him like that since he and Erwin are kind of in charge in here. According to everyone here, he’s also the first person that Erwin saved, leading him to found Wings of Protection. His name is Levi.” elf proceeded to treat the other wing, angel surprised by the story.

Eren was going to ask more when a knock broke the silence. After Armin saying to come in, a girl’s head with hair tied into ponytail popped in. She carried a try with pieces of bread and fruit as well as bottle of milk. Behind her was a short boy whose head was shaved with only bits of them showing ash-brown color of his hair.

“Dinner will be in a little more than an hour, but in case you’re already hungry we brought a snack.” boy said as girl hesitantly put the tray on nightstand “I came along just in case Sasha doesn’t eat it before reaching this room.”  
“But it’s freshly baked bread! Don’t you know it doesn’t taste the same after getting cold?” girl almost dramatically refused to leave the food out of her mind.  
“Come on, we better get back to help making the rest of dinner. Let the guy have something after three days of eating nothing.” boy dragged Sasha out of the room before she could snatch a piece of bread.

Armin grinned as he brought the plate closer to angel’s lap.

“I was unconscious for three days?” Eren asked, surprised by the fact.  
“Actually a bit more since you were brought here in the middle of the night. You were in pretty bad shape, so we rather chose to feed you with nutritious juice in order for you to rest easily. Not to mention you were burning with fever and had harpy poison in your blood. Fortunately you’re quite a fighter to go through such an ordeal and survive.” Armin broke the bread on smaller pieces.  
“How did you come to be in Wings of Protection?” angel asked, eyes focused on elf as he peeled the apples with smaller knife.  
“I’ll tell you as soon as you eat something. Otherwise Erwin will have my head for me letting you starve.” blond nearly pushed a piece of bread into Eren’s mouth.

Next half of an hour only steady chewing and munching was heard. Due to not eating for more days, angel’s stomach wasn’t ready to digest harder foods properly. Having small bites, thinned with milk helped that problem. The whole time Armin patiently helped him eat and brought glass to his mouth whenever he had trouble chewing. After he finished, leaving few pieces that he couldn’t eat, elf put away the plate as he began telling his story.

“I used to live in pretty remote place on north. Both of my parents and grandfather were keepers of library where elves store the knowledge of our race. It was pretty big and elves that lived close to it were more than happy to help running it. I would read every single book until my parents dragged me to bed or helping with chores. Everything seemed perfect, the people, curious travelers and the location hidden deep in forest.” Armin was talking normally until reaching the last word when he nearly bit his lip.  
“But when I turned six, my parents went to deliver few books to other elf library. They never came back. Apparently they were captured by unknown group of soldiers that seek the treasures. Elves aren’t only known for their use of magic, beauty or unique crafting abilities. Some people believe that elves know where certain treasures are located, but that’s only a myth. The only thing elves store, are modest objects and books, nothing else. My parents tried to tell them that, but soldiers wouldn’t listen. They tortured them until they died, never telling where they came from or where were they going. Their staffs were taken, so they didn’t even get the chance to fight.” Eren noticed few tears sliding down elf’s chin that blond wiped with the edge of sleeve.  
“Soldiers read their trails until they reached our home, bringing slave traders along. Whoever wouldn’t fit as a slave was killed on the spot. My grandfather was one of the first to fall. Even though most of the elves used magic, with a lot of them either old or inexperienced, soldiers somehow beat them off. Houses and library were burnt down along with entire forest.” Armin nearly stopped, but rather decided to continue. Eren was unfamiliar with the word slaves though from other’s tone it sounded as something really bad and illegal.  
“Young elves were taken as slaves, including me. We were chained together and thrown into cart that drove us around from town to town where they would sell us to rich nobles. I was the youngest so most of the time elves that were older than me tried their best to protect me from sellers. Their charm was convincing enough to be sold instead of me. But in the end there was no one left to protect me. I was nearly sold to some noble when Erwin appeared. He and some other of his men were buying supplies when they noticed me on auction. They offered to pay double price than the highest bidder, but when they were supposed to pay the money, all the hell broke loose. Apparently they were on the lookout for slave traders, spying on every bigger town. I’m not sure how it happened, but the next moment my chains were broken and I was on horse with Erwin, ridding towards their castle. I’ve been learning and helping Wings of Protection ever since.” elf finished, leaving Eren shocked by his story.

Eren had never had parents due to being an angel though he imagined parents were people close to you, like your guardian or best friends. Surprisingly Armin seemed as he grieved after them, but eyes were full of life determined to let go of his past and move forward. 

“What about you?” blond interrupted Eren’s thinking “How did you ended up here?”

Question was actually something even Eren couldn’t reply on. Just how exactly did he fell from the Upper World? He remembered encounter with harpy and that was just about it. Nothing else from the three days ago was clear to him. He tried to recall the lost memories, only to feel as his head was going to explode. Shrieking with pain angel hold onto his head, hoping pain would somehow end.  
Luckily elf knew healing magic as well, slowly dragging it out of Eren. Angel breathed heavily with Armin gently drawing circles on his back in order for him to calm down.

“It’s alright if you have trouble remembering. Memories will come back to you eventually.” Eren nodded at elf’s words as door clashed open.  
“Yoo-hoo! I came to tell you that dinner is on the table!” no other than Hanji announced “Everyone is waiting.”  
“I had a snack a while ago…” angel’s voice sounded as a whisper comparing to the one belonging to a vampire.  
“No beggy! You don’t need to eat anything, just show up so everyone can see you!” Hanji grinned as she stepped closer “I’ll piggyback you since Armin won’t last long if he’s going to use floating magic all the way.”

In one way piggyback sounded humiliating since the only person to ever do that to him was Mikasa whenever he had done something stupid that had resulted in injury. At times like this he would simply burry his face into Mikasa’s red scarf around her neck and let her carry him home where scolding would follow. But this was different. He had seen himself that he wasn’t able to move properly without elf’s magic before. 

“Okay…” he replied as Hanji excitedly squatted down so he would climb on easily. Carefully he folded his previously spread wings as he cling to vampire’s shoulders. She gently took a hold of his legs when Armin went to retrieve the tray and went to open the doors.

“Comfortable?” she turned around facing Eren’s emerald eyes.  
“It will do.” he nodded as he was carried out of the room. They passed several hallways before reaching the main staircase leading up. The whole time Eren gazed upon amazingly decorated walls that were unlike anything he ever seen in any building build by angels. Instead of white marble, there were simple stone walls, but painted beautify with tons of landscapes, magical creatures and even angels. Some ceilings had even only angels painted. It turned out angels were indeed a rare sight, almost stated as a bare myth.

Soon they reach the big doors that Armin helped to open. Behind them a huge dining hall was presented with long table at which at least twenty people were sitting. Armin was right about vampires; out of the crowd he could tell that ash-brown haired man and another with short black ones were ones due to eating something bloodily red that weren’t really blood. There were also two more men with wolf-like ears and wiggling tails for which he could tell were creatures known as werewolves. Besides them were also some normal people like Sasha whose mouth was full of soup, bald boy who had come with her and another long-faced boy who served the soup around. On the very head of the table was an elf, Erwin if Eren recalled correctly. He was discussing something with blond haired werewolf sitting on his left.  
On his right was the person that angel was eager to see. He was just like he remembered him, short, neat haircut and narrowed eyes. The jet black wings were folded and gently pressed against the back of the chair. Eren was right when he thought that his wings weren’t like his own. They were indeed black; no trick of darkness confused him the time he firstly gazed upon them.

“Oi! Will you continue staring like an idiot or be a polite brat and sit down properly.” Levi returned the staring long that Eren was unwarily showing.  
“Right, I’ll let you take my sit, right next to the Shorty.” Hanji literally dropped him on the chair, Eren wincing at the sudden movement.  
“If little shit makes the mess, I’ll fucking kill you Shitty Glasses.” man mumbled as he rather went paying attention to his soup.  
“Don’t mind him. He might appears grumpy, but deep inside he’s a real softie.” vampire whispered as she took the chair next to Eren “You should try some of the soup, it has been a while since we got decent ingredients.”

Angel stared into greenly-brown colored substance steaming with delicious aroma. Carefully he held onto the spoon as he gathered thinner amount of the soup. He blew it a bit before taking it into his mouth. It might’ve not have the same taste as Mikasa’s cooking, but it sure felt great when slipping down his throat. There were also pieces of vegetables floating in it, such as he recognized as carrots, potatoes and similar veggies. 

As he ate, he further studied the people. Armin went to sit with humans like Sasha on the other side of table, greeting them as old friends. Erwin eventually finished the discussion with werewolf and turned towards Eren. No later than now angel noticed specific part that weren’t only longer ears. 

Man was missing an entire right arm! 

But it didn’t seem to make things difficult for him as he ate with left arm just fine. Still Eren couldn’t get a picture of empty hanging sleeve out of his head. For now he thought it would be the best thing to finish up the soup and then ask questions.  
He nearly scrubbed his plate clean when encountering a brown piece of food he didn’t recognize. Assuming what it was he pushed it on the edge of his plate.

“Oi, eat everything! We don’t waste food.” the long-faced boy that previously served soup went for a second round.  
“Sorry, but my kind doesn’t eat meat.” Eren said as politely as he could.  
“Do you have any idea how much trouble we went through to get meat for once in a while? I spend hours making that soup and you’ll gratefully eat it!” he seemed to have a low temper.  
“But I have enough and I shouldn’t eat something I’m not used to!” angel forgot the patience when raising his voice.  
“I don’t care!” boy nearly proceeded to make him eat the piece of meat.  
“Can’t I give it to someone else?” Eren asked as looked around until finding a certain brunette “Eh… Sasha is it? Do you want my meat?”

Girl chewing onto big loaf of bread returned the look, eyes widening with excitement. After swallowing the whole bread, much to everyone’s surprise, she nearly race towards gasping angel.

“Did you say meat?” her eyes continued growing with hunger as Eren carefully nodded “Thank you, you’re my new best friend…”

Sasha stopped when didn’t knowing how to address him, but rather proceeded to wolf down the meat from angel’s soup. That made Erwin giving him a four-eye look. 

“If I heard it right, you haven’t told any of us your name.” elf put down his arm as he would cross it with his missing one.

Seeing it was no harm telling, angel answered to countless looks staring at him questionably.

“My name is Eren.” he properly introduced himself to members of Wings of Protection.

 

….

 

It had been hours, since Eren was reported missing. Several Garrison troops of Garrison went to locations where fletching might’ve been, only to find no trace of him. Mr. Hannes even went to ask Survey Corps for help which they had to unfortunately decline since most of them were injured after the latest expedition. Not to mention it was much more dangerous to look for a needle in a sack of straw in the dark than the day.

The whole time Mikasa couldn’t bring herself to do anything but to worry about Eren. She couldn’t fall asleep, despite being really tired. Marco who decided to stay over did her best to calm her down, but anything he said or done wouldn’t make her stop worrying. 

Eventually the next day came, with no news about Eren’s whereabouts other than conformation that he had indeed fallen off the Gates towards World Below. Mr. Hannes watched helplessly as she tried to stay strong, but immediately broke down in tears as soon as he left.  
The only angels who could go look for him now, were Survey Corps that were in no condition to go look for a missing fledgling. Due to unknown accident, majority was left straddled on beds with time of recovery met unknown.

That’s when Mikasa made a decision she was certain to not regret. 

Gathering some basic supplies into a bag that she tied around her waist, she sneaked out of her house, shortly after the lights out. She flew on the top of the Gates where Garrison members weren’t presented. Just after unfolding her wings, voice behind her nearly made her jump.

“Isn’t a little late for an evening flight?” out of nowhere Marco appeared wings still slightly flapping.  
“Eren could be dying as we speak. I can’t wait for others to find him, only to identify his body.” she protectively held onto her red scarf that was a gift from Eren as congratulations upon her first flight.  
“It’s dangerous down there, even for someone who can fly.” Marco tried sounding convincing.  
“I’m going to look for him, you can’t make me stay here and do nothing.” Mikasa was prepared to fight Marco if he meant to be an obstacle.  
“I know you care for him a lot…” his hands held onto something around his waist “That’s why I’m going with you.”  
“Marco…” Mikasa was puzzled at the sight of the same waist bag she was carrying.  
“I bet you don’t know how the air currents work or what lurks in the shadows. Without me, you’re pretty much the same as Eren – jumping without thinking.” Marco unfolded his wings prepared to set off for a new journey “Any second thoughts?” 

Mikasa only shook her head as she along with Marco took a flight into unknown darkness.

Unknowingly being see by bunch of Elites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic True Wings of Freedom is actually based on my old fanfic My Little Angel which is based on a comic that a penfriend of mine drew. It is an unfinished Kingdom Hearts fanfic, where Ventus is a young angel that is kidnapped from his home in Heaven, but manages to escape only to break his wings and run into a lonely scientist Terra who lacks memories before coming to Radiant Garden. Seeing Ventus is lost and hurt, he offers to stay at his house until his wings heal up.
> 
> If you wish to read it, let me know and I'll link you to it. :D
> 
> For now stayed tooned for the next chapter where Mikasa and Marco discover the new world and Eren gets to know members of Wings of Protection.

**Author's Note:**

> There goes my second AoT fic. I actually planned to post two or three of the fanfics and then update the one that's more popular. 
> 
> To be honest I don't really know where to start. After I watched Attack on Titan for the fifth time, I was practically brainstorming with ideas. I firstly wrote down really long summary of my very first fanfic, using scraps of paper. My classmate was worried that ideas might get lost so I got myself a little notebook and started writing more detailed summaries. So far I have over seven different AoT fanfics ready, with first chapter of this one and another called Warm Me Up already posted. 
> 
> From the look of it, I'll probably update Warm Me Up soon due to very positive comments ( seriously guys? 9 comments in three days? on the site where I was posting my fanfics before I averagely got a comment or two after a month! can't describe the feeling of how happy I was ), but after that it will take some time for further updates and posts due to my exam term. 
> 
> Either way, whenever I'll have time I will try to update weekly just like a regular fanfic writer.


End file.
